Minecraft, A Crazy World
by Volkaeno
Summary: This is the first chapter in a new series, in which I tell the life of minecraft through the first person narrative.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, ... Ummmm... People! I am new at all of this fanficcing, so here goes!**_

_**I don't own Minecraft. Mojang does, so there's the copyright stuff.**_

A Crazy New World

All right, first of all, waking up in a pile of dirt is not pleasant, nor is waking up in a completely different dimension. I open my eyes, and raise my blocky hand to shield them from the blaring sun. Wait... blocky?! At first I have a little spaz attack, wich turns into an exited seizure. I'm in Minecraft!? Well, I've played enough to know where this is going. As I wander over to the nearest tree, a chicken clucks. The square dirt feels odd beneath my feet, but I start punching away at the tree.

Now that I have around 16 logs, I realize I'm in a forest. Then I wonder how to open my inventory. I kind of, "will" myself to open it. To my surprise, a small HUD appears in my vision. An image of me appears, and I look pretty much the same, long dirty blond hair, black tee, and some blue I make planks, I try to think. What should I do first? A house seems to be a good idea.

So I craft a makeshift wooden axe, and chop down even more trees. With 59 logs, I build a pick so I can get cobblestone. The sun is setting fast. Looks like I might have to dig a hole. But while I still can, I mine up some coal, make torches and a furnace, and starve. Yes, starve. I have been Ignoring my hunger all night, so I was starving. I quickly craft a wooden sword, and kill a few chicken. The feathers I store deep in my inventory, and the poultry I cook.

The sun sets right as I finish digging a hole, and as I munch chicken, I set up a game plan. While I place torches, I start designing a shelter in my mind. After many minecraftian hours, and the sun starts rising, My plan is complete. My shelter will be aboveground, and on the beach. It will have little stilts, so that the imaginary tide won't wash it away, and will have many windows and stories.

_**Well, that's it for now, but chapter 2 will come out tomorrow, or something!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Minecraft, Mojang does, and will continue to. Now that that's out of the way,**_

_**Ch. 2**_

Happy with my design, and having built it so many times in-game, as soon as the sun rose, I set to work gathering the materials needed to make my awesome beach house. But things quickly turned around, as while I was digging, I found a dungeon, which preoccupied me. I had collected 15 iron while digging, and I set to making myself and iron sword, helmet, and chestplate. Thankfully, I had just enough iron.

On to conquering the dungeon! As soon as I stepped inside, 3 zombies spawned, and started shambling towards me. I drew my sword, and plunged it into the nearest zomb's head, where it got stuck. As I frantically tried to remove my sword from the zombie's head, the others closed in on me. By this time, 4 more zombies had spawned. The blade finally slid out of the first zombie's skull, making a slight sucking sound. I had to move quickly. I placed a torch on top of the spawner, stopping the reinforcements from coming, and slashed another zombie in the chest, making him dissolve into a puff of smoke.

A nearby creeper had wandered in, and I saw my opportunity. I lured the creeper in, and used the resulting blast to kill the rest of the zombies. As I opened the first chest,I was greeted with a bucket, some wheat, redstone, iron ingots, and a music disc. "No point in wasting my diamond on that, when I actually get one.", I said. The other chest had a much better haul. A saddle (yay!), a nametag, more iron, and more wheat. Now I can get a horse, which is always good.

Now, back to the house. I had most of the wood I needed, and more than enough cobble, so I thought that I should start building. When I resurfaced, thankfully it was dawn, and I had all day to look for a good spot for my beach house. I traveled over to the coast, and started looking for a nice, flat spot, large enough for a house. I found one at last, around mid-day, so I still had time to start building. As I stacked cobblestone walls in the corners, for the stilts, I notice that there was a plains biome near me. I had to get more birch logs, but my house was done by dusk.

I decided that I would go exploring the plains for a village for me to pillage, and trade with the villagers.

_**Thanks for joining me in Ch. 2, See ya next time!**_


End file.
